


that blonde annie

by loubie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubie/pseuds/loubie
Summary: Inspired by @/onlyswen's prompt on Twitter: Swanqueen season 6 prompt where a new girl arrives in town that acts exactly the same as Season 1 Emma. Regina got interested in her and leaves Emma Swan jealous af that she slowly tries to become more like her old self
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 33
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here's the link of the prompt: https://twitter.com/onIyswen/status/1287823265382055936?s=20 
> 
> so this is my first posted sq work and i hope you'll bear with me. the only s6 here is emma's wardrobe and emma herself, i guess?? anyway, you'll see. when i started writing this, it was just supposed to be a light jealousy fic but i think i have to give s6 emma justice so yeah, there'll be some discussion here of self-worth. i don't own the characters with familiar names. and sorry about the mistakes. 
> 
> anyway, here's the first chap, hope you'll love it!

She considers Wednesday her favorite day of the week. She gets to eat bear claws, spend time with herself, sometimes even wear her leather jackets, and of course, the highlight of her day: eating lunch with Regina. 

  
  


Ruby dubs it her “cheat day” and she remembers being frozen on the spot the first time she came up with the name. Ruby probably noticed it because she’s suddenly babbling and doing these gestures with her hands. “I mean, cheat day, like every people on a diet have them at least once a week and they could eat anything they want, you know? And just like you. You get to choose bear claws or, or grilled cheese on Wednesdays and not those salads you eat every day. And you wear your leather jackets. Don’t get me wrong, okay? I don’t really like them but that’s what makes you the “Emma Swan” and… and I’m rambling. Sorry. Sorry.” 

  
  


Emma was left there stunned but she’s still relieved that Ruby had stopped what she’s about to say next because second to Regina being her closest friend is Ruby and she wouldn’t want to taint their friendship for some observation clearly implied on her rambling a moment ago: _she gets to be the old Emma Swan every Wednesday._

  
  


But they still call it her “cheat day” because Emma had insisted that it doesn’t affect her and really it doesn’t because she’s still the _same old Emma Swan_ , right? And a few floral dresses and braids and salads and flats won’t change that fact. At least that’s what she told Ruby. 

  
  


Anyways, the point is, Wednesdays make her heart warm and face light up and now she’s walking to the mayor’s office with a bag of Granny’s in each hand. She had stopped bringing drinks to their lunch because Regina got a stash on her desk and Emma had teased her about it for an entire week. 

  
  


“Morning, Jess,” and then she asks, “You okay?” because she jumps on her seat when Emma greets her and it never happened before. Jessica, the mayor’s secretary, would have greeted her back with a beam and say, “The mayor’s inside.” But she just looks startled, like she wasn’t expecting Emma here at all.

  
  


And then they hear a loud banging of the door. “Jessica!” Regina’s voice echoes in the hallway and Jessica scrambles to her feet and Emma could only trail along. Sure, she’s friends with Regina now but she wouldn’t risk these bags of food with Regina’s… _wrath._

  
  


Jessica peeks inside and the arguing voices get louder when she opens the door, “Yes, Ms. Mills?” 

“What is Ms. Walker doing here?” Emma can’t see Regina but she can imagine the look on Regina’s face when she gets irritated, her narrowed eyes and sometimes her lips curl.

  
  


“Madame Mayor, again if you could only hear me out,” that perk Emma up because it’s a woman’s voice and who the hell calls her _Madame Mayor_ these days? She’s been _Regina_ for months or _Ms. Mills_ , not Madame Mayor. And that’s… that’s what Emma likes to call her.

  
  


And so Emma Swan steps in with a forced smile on her face. “Hey, Regina. Everything all right here?” 

  
  


The two women turn to look at her, one standing behind her desk and the other one’s leaning on it, and Emma almost tears the bags on her hands of how hard she has to clench her fists, trying not to pull that woman’s -- _why does it look so perfect?_ \-- blonde hair away from Regina’s personal space. _Haven’t they heard of distance? Of personal space?_

  
  


Emma grits her teeth because how can Regina let this woman be so close to her? 

  
  


“Emma.” Just like that, Emma feels the familiar warmth in her body of how soft Regina’s voice is and she has this light in her eyes that weren’t there earlier and it makes her smile genuinely. “Yes, everything is fine.” She turns to Ms. Walker, from what Regina called her, “Ms. Walker, please make sure the next time you barge in my office, you have an appointment. You may go now,” Regina offers her a tight-lipped smile but the woman only grins back at her, and it fucking annoyed Emma.

  
  


“Sure, Madame Mayor. I’ll see you around.” They both watch Jessica lead the blonde woman out of the office and Emma hears Regina breathes a sigh of relief. 

  
  


Regina stands while Emma gets their lunch out of the bags, grilled cheese for her with extra-large fries -- she used to have the regular-sized ones but she’s caught Regina stealing almost third of her fries quite a few times already but the latter keeps on denying it so she just decided to upgrade the size instead of calling the woman out, and come on, it was cute! -- and a chicken salad for Regina. 

  
  


“So, who’s the lady?” She tries to sound casual, not wanting Regina to know that the presence of that woman had somehow bothered her, but it didn’t matter anymore because Regina scrunches up her nose with the mention of the woman.

  
  


She sits and takes out a bottle of wine Emma can’t even pronounce and pours them both a generous amount, “Ms. Walker was here for some business proposal.” She takes a sip and opens the container with her salad. 

  
  


“And she annoyed you?”

  
  


Regina scoffs. “People can’t just grace me their presence without an appointment. I have a lot of things to do and Ms. James should know the importance of a schedule.”

  
  


Emma bites into her sandwich and just hums in agreement, assuming Regina would drop the subject and focus on what they usually talk during lunch but Regina seems distracted and keeps going, “That woman is just infuriating. And to think she’s been proposing some business, the nerve of her to just barge inside my office, walking so awfully confident. I am a former queen and the mayor of this town, I could destroy her anytime I want to.”

  
  


Regina’s not looking at her and merely pushing her salad with her fork. “She actually reminds me of you. When you first got here in Storybrooke, with your fake leather and that death trap of a vehicle.”

  
  


Regina looks up and offers a small smile but her eyes seem distant and something tugs at Emma’s heart.

  
  
  
  


_____

  
  
  
  


The second time she’s reminded of the new girl in town is Thursday morning when she goes to Granny’s for breakfast, with Hook.

  
  


Ruby’s leaning on the counter, head on her palm and talking animatedly with a blonde. A certain blonde woman. 

  
  


“Hey, Emma!” Ruby grins at her and that blonde woman turns to look at her and smiles -- Emma internally rolls her eyes. “Have you met Annie?”

She turns to Hook -- “Really, it’s just a habit,” she defends to Ruby who just rolls her eyes -- silently asking permission to go where Ruby is before she sits with him on their booth. Hook just nods once and leans forward for a kiss but Emma’s quicker and she leans to peck a kiss on his cheek instead and quickly turns to the waitress before she feels guilt over Hook’s hard look. 

  
  


“Swan. Emma Swan,” Emma offers her hand, and the woman, Annie, takes it with a firm grip. 

  
  


They shake hands. Emma’s eyes are narrowed, suspicious of this woman’s motive of coming here in this quiet town of Storybrooke.

  
  


“Annie Walker.” 

  
  


She takes a seat next to Annie -- really, she prefers calling her _new girl_ \-- and that’s when she notices a rectangular box with a transparent top so the white single-stemmed rose is visible inside. 

  
  


“Oh,” Emma breathes and the other women follow her gaze. Annie chuckles and Ruby grins.

  
  


“You probably remember the mayor being annoyed with my presence. And since I need a favor from her, I better get to be on her good side, you know?” Emma blinks and swallows the sudden lump in her throat. She looks at Ruby but the she-wolf has her eyes fixed on the box. 

  
  


She shakes her head and scoffs, “You can’t buy Regina’s kindness with flowers. And rose, really? What are you, a suitor?” 

  
  


_“Emma,”_ Ruby hisses and smacks her arm, causing her to yelp.

  
  


Annie only looks amused. “Truth is, I saw this yesterday on my way here and I thought I should buy it so I did. And I wasn’t buying the mayor’s kindness with flowers,” she rolls her eyes, “I just want to piss her off like what she did when I first came here. Plus, your mayor kinda looks hot when she’s angry,” and she shrugs like what she said was enough but Emma’s gaping at her and Ruby squeals. 

  
  


_What the hell? Did she just say she finds Regina hot? Her best friend Regina?_

  
  


Emma scowls.

  
  


“Oh, she is! I had a crush on her a few years back,” Ruby has this dreamy haze on her eyes and she turns to Emma, “And remember when you used to piss her off? She’s always been glowing but she’s radiant when she’s mad, really really mad. I never thought it’d happen again, since you’re the only one willing to fight back, well, aside from Zelena, and now you two are best friend and you’ve gone soft. But Annie, thank all the gods for Annie here. Go piss her off, woman.”

  
  


Annie looks confused but she reluctantly smiles. And Emma? Oh, Emma has a lot to think about. 

  
  
  
  


_____

  
  
  
  
  


“Swan, what’s wrong?” 

  
  


Emma looks at Killian with raised eyebrows. “I’m sorry you’re saying something?” 

  
  


Killian looks irritated but he still answers her, his jaw clenching, “You’re distracted. You’ve been quiet. It’s bothering me.”

  
  


Truthfully, when she returns from talking with Ruby and the new girl to the booth Killian chose, she has started thinking about _things_. Only nodding or shaking her head when Killian asks her something, body present but never her attention. And now, Hook’s walking her to the station but she still hasn’t said another word except for _yes_ , _yeah_ , or _no._

  
  


Something’s nagging in her mind and it’s giving her a headache.

  
  


She shakes her head and smiles, a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “Everything’s fine.” But the words left a sour taste in her mouth. Well, everything really is fine. Storybrooke hasn’t got a new villain and everyone seems to have their happy endings. Fine. But not… _right_ , her mind supplies. _Something’s missing._

  
  


“You know you can always tell me everything, right?” His voice has gone soft and he’s giving her this kind of look -- furrowed brows and slightly upturned lips -- that says _I’m here. Just tell me. We’re a team._ It should help her but she only feels guilty. Of something, she doesn’t know.

  
  


She inhales a lungful of air, her temples are now throbbing hard. _Hook’s here. Hook won’t leave._ Snow says _communication is the key_ and _just talk to him, he’ll understand._

  
  


The problem is, they always leave. 

  
  


But Hook’s here now. _Hook won’t leave._ She just needs to do her part. She just needs to be the Emma Snow’s proud of. Hook looks expectant and she won’t disappoint him. _No. Not again._

  
  


She still talks carefully though and acts nonchalantly like this topic has just popped up this day and she hasn’t been thinking about it for weeks already, “Do you think I’ve changed?”

  
  


Hook’s eyebrows raise, clearly wasn’t expecting what she just blurted out and Emma’s brain has set off its alarm, her heart pounds fast and hard, _This is it, I’ve scared him off. He’ll leave_ and she stutters, “I-- I mean, you’ve-- we’ve known each other for years and I was just wondering, really I just thought about it earlier, in-- in the diner.” _Lie. Lie. Lie._

  
  


“I get it, love.” He engulfs her in a hug and kisses the top of her head. When he pulls away, he strokes her cheek and Emma has to remind herself to lean on his touch because _Hook is safety_ and she’s already used to his large calloused hands. _Except she’s not._

  
  


“I won’t say you’ve changed, Swan,” he trails off and Emma feels hope flutters in her chest because she hasn’t changed, she’s still Emma. But Hook broadens his grin and continues, “I’d say you’ve improved. This Emma Swan today is better than the Emma Swan I first met in the Enchanted Forest,” he looks so proud about what he said while Emma’s heart sinks. And sinks. And sinks. 

  
  


She’s improved. She’s… _better._ Those are positive words, right? Hook’s complimenting her and he appreciated… _me._ She’s better now. She’s not a lost girl anymore. Not an orphan anymore. People won’t leave her anymore because she’s _better._ She has _improved_. 

  
  


But why does she want to escape Hook now and just go home, curl up and cry? 

  
  


_Better. Improved._ Those words taste bitter and she can’t find comfort in them. She feels like throwing up instead but an image of Snow’s wide smile and eyes so bright when she told them she’s dating Killian, enters her mind and she just holds onto that hopeful look of Snow. She squeezes her eyes shut until colors swim in her vision.

  
  


_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out._

  
  


She opens her eyes again and Hook’s still there, smiling, only a hint of concern in his eyes. _Hook cares. Hook’s here. Hook won’t leave._

  
  


She just wants to be the best girlfriend and Hook has liked it. Has noticed it. Is happy about it. And everyone’s happiness is Emma Swan’s happiness. Right? Right. 

  
  


She beams, ignoring the painful tug in her heart, and kisses him. She feels sick but Hook smiles on their kiss. She did the right thing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys!! y'all are so amazing!! i've received a lot of good feedbacks with this fic and you are just making me cry. thank you thank you thank you. i based emma's thoughts here on mine so maybe you'll find it messy, unfortunately, that's how my brain works so i'm really really sorry. 
> 
> i don't know if i should put a warning here but emma's thought somehow disturbed me (since they're mine lol) but maybe that's just me. and english isn't my first language, i don't have a beta reader, i apologize for the mistakes.

It’s past midnight and Emma lies on her back in their -- yes, Hook and hers -- bed. Hook’s beside her, fast asleep, facing away from her. 

  
  


She touches her wrist, the one with the tattoo -- it’s flat and her eyes are closed but she knows exactly where to trace the petals of her flower tattoo -- and heaves a deep sigh.

  
  


She hates nights like these -- when Hook falls asleep first and she’s not tired enough to sleep or when her brain won’t just shut down and she’s left awake while everyone sleeps. Everything’s just too dark. Too quiet. Too… _lonely_. 

  
  


Nights like these make her feel small, vulnerable. Make her mind wander and think of unwanted thoughts and the urge to run again is so strong that sometimes she finds herself opening her closet, contemplating what clothes she’ll bring when she drives her Bug away from Storybrooke. 

  
  


She closes her eyes tighter and pinches her skin. She’s thinking of it again, thinking again of running. She has to remind herself that she’s still Emma but not the runner Emma anymore. She’s got family now. A permanent address. A boyfriend who cares for her. A house -- no, it’s a _home. A home. A home. A home._

  
  


She groans, feeling frustrated with how her mind thinks and frustrated with herself because after years of adjusting to this fantasy world -- of Snow White as her mom, of Captain Hook as her boyfriend, of magic and former Evil Queen as her best friend -- she still has to correct herself. 

  
  


Emma Swan had started these mantras of _Storybrooke is home_ , _bring back the happy endings, break a curse_ (and the list goes on and on and on) in her brain months ago when Henry had gone to college. 

  
  


It was a night like this one, Hook’s asleep but Emma’s wide awake, and all she could think of is _I have nothing left here to live for._

  
  


She had already packed a bag that time and was just donning her coat when Hook had hugged her from behind and all she remembers were tears and sobbing and _I’m here, Swan_ and _Talk to me, love_ and tears again, her vision blurry, her knees are weak, she’s a crying mess. She knows they stood there for a while and maybe it’s the exhaustion of crying too much or probably she’s just tired that she let Hook carry her in their bed. 

When she woke up, two things had gone straight to her mind: Hook is there and Hook won’t leave.

  
  


And it isn’t just Hook who was there and who won’t leave because apparently, _a good boyfriend always updates his girlfriend’s parents about their daughter, love_ , so Mom and Dad were there in their kitchen and she remembers almost sobbing again when Snow walked to her and hugged her tightly, her small, soft hands were drawing circles on her back but they felt too large and heavy. She didn’t hug her back and when Snow pulled away there were unshed tears and pain in her eyes as she looked in Emma’s, “Oh, Emma.” 

  
  


That’s when Emma cried because Mom’s soft voice isn’t as sweet as “Emma, I’m so happy for you, sweetheart,” when she introduced Killian as her boyfriend. That “Oh, Emma,” was soft but screamed of pain and hurting and Emma’s disappointed of herself for causing pain to Mom. The _“Why would you do that?”_ was never voiced out loud but it flashed in her mother’s eyes and suddenly she’s seven again and sat in the backseat of a cab beside her social worker. “Why would you do that?” Ms. Curtis had asked her, was very disappointed with her and she wished she could tell her that foster mom number three’s only nice when there are people in the house.

  
  


But just like what seven-year-old Emma did, adult Emma lowered her head, let those tears fall, and kicked herself for being such a disappointment. “I’m sorry,” is what she said and Snow hugged her again, but she wished that time she was in that house in Mifflin Street playing video games with Henry while Regina cooks for dinner. 

  
  


_Regina_ and _Henry._ They never told them about it though after Emma had insisted and promised it won’t happen again. Snow was reluctant at first but David has soothed her and gave Emma a reassuring smile. She’s thankful for Dad really, he doesn’t push but he smiles and there’s understanding in his eyes that makes her heart melt. 

  
  


_Regina_ and _Henry._ She can’t afford them knowing what happened that night and think that they aren’t enough reason for Emma to stay. _No,_ Emma thinks. _They are more than enough._ But Henry’s gone to college, and Regina, well, Regina’s her best friend, sure, but she could live without an Emma Swan in her life, right?

  
  


Hook stirs beside her and reaches an arm out to put on her stomach like he always does. She didn’t let him. She stands up and whispers, “Gotta go pee.”

  
  


She goes inside the en suite bathroom -- not too large but just enough -- and locks the door. She stands in the oval mirror and simply stares at her reflection. 

  
  


She’s aged, she thinks, and grips the edge of the sink as she leans forward, raising her free hand to touch the dark circles under her eyes. _What the hell had happened to her?_

  
  


Hook’s words from earlier still bother her. They sting and she feels betrayed. Betrayed because she thought Hook knows her, understands her, and should’ve known how to comfort her, should’ve said the right things. 

  
  


_Better and improved._ She scowls. Those were just stupid. She’s not a commercial product. _She’s his girlfriend!_

  
  


She’s mad. Mad at Hook for assuming those were the right words she’s looking for. Mad at Hook’s words and how they affect her. Mad at herself for being mad at Hook when all he wants is her happiness. 

  
  


_Stop._ She splashes water on her face and stares again at her reflection. Those little voices in her head are now suddenly loud.

  
  


_You were supposed to give everyone their happy ending and Hook has changed. You’re his happy ending so suck it up, Swan!_

  
  


_Emma, honey. You are our princess, sweetheart._

  
  


_It’s the Savior!_

  
  


_Go find Tallahassee. Even if it’s without me._

  
  


_You are nothing more than a pretty blonde distraction._

  
  


_Love you, Ma._

  
  


_Look, I know you, Emma. It took a long time, but I really know you._

  
  


_Emma! No!_

  
  


_You’ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed._

  
  


“Stop. Stop. Please.” Her grip on the sink tightens, her other hand clamps her mouth to muffle her cries and she can’t bear to look at her reflection -- so lost, eyes dull, pale face -- so she bows her head and hopes that Hook hasn’t heard anything. 

  
  


_Stop. Please. Please._ She bites her lip but the tears continue to flow. Her chest aches, the hand on the sink’s getting numb, her throat’s closing up and she chokes on another sob. Still, the voices didn’t stop. 

  
  


_This is Tallahassee. You finally found your parents. You’ve got a home. Henry loves you so much. Hook’s here._

  
  


_Mom’s proud of you. Dad says you’re his princess. Hook had promised he’ll stay. Henry says he loves you. Don’t fuck it up._

  
  


That’s what Emma Swan had been doing for months. Not… _fucking everything up._

  
  


When Hook had told her she should wear dresses often because she looked more beautiful in them than in tanks and jeans, she did. Mom’s eyes had brightened when she saw Emma eating salad and so Emma had started eating them because they’re healthy and it’s nice to feel that flutter in her heart when Mom said she’s happy Emma’s eating greens rather than grease. And when Regina had kissed Robin Hood, she’d kissed Hook too because… because why not? Regina has found someone for her and Emma must find her own, right? And Hook was there. And now, Hook is still here.

  
  


And he won’t leave. Because Hook is her happiness. Her happy ending. Hook is safety.

  
  


She tilts her head and wipes the tear stains on her cheek. She washes her face with water and takes a deep breath. Her face is flushed -- eyes red and puffy, cheeks and nose are tinged with pink.

  
  


She straightens her spine and goes back to their room, but she stops before lying back on the bed. She goes out instead, walks to their kitchen. Maybe she could drink something. 

  
  


Thing is, while Hook is safety -- an armor during battles; a knight’s sword; a tent where she could spend the night; the protection used to stay alive -- Regina and Henry are weakness. A place where she would willingly let all her defenses down and at the same time wouldn’t worry because it wouldn’t be used against her. A place so warm and light and bright where everything feels right, feels perfect. They are the reasons she still fights to live. 

  
  


Hook is a facade of bravery but the Millses, the Millses is the core of Emma Swan’s whole being.

  
  


_Regina and Henry are home._ They are what a knight would think while he fights. They are the sun during the rainy season. A lifesaver in the middle of an ocean. And Emma Swan will do anything for them; will give up everything to have them. That’s why they’re her weakness.

  
  


Well, everyone knows about Henry being the Savior’s weakness. They didn’t know that it extended to his other mother. And it’s funny because she’s done a lot of things for Regina yet no one has noticed what they mean. 

  
  


Regina, her best friend, the woman she’s in love with. 

  
  


_Surprise, surprise!_ But really, let’s not act surprised with that fact. Emma wouldn’t sacrifice her happiness for Regina and be the dark one if she didn’t mean the world for her. 

  
  


She drinks the bourbon she poured on a glass.

  
  


She never said a word about it, though. She didn’t tell Regina she’s in love with her. Never had the courage to do so.

  
  


(And also other reasons. But those are tales for another day.)

  
  


They’ve been friends, at least co-parents who only trust each other when it comes to their son, before Emma had realized that, _“Shit, I’m in love with Regina Mills.”_ Regina told her once that she’s never had a friend of her own, so why would Emma ruin everything for Regina by confessing her feelings when the woman only needed a friend? 

  
  


She pours another on her glass again.

  
  


Anyway, she’s already pushed those feelings away. And if ever they may surface again, Regina means so much to her that she’d gladly forget about stupid feelings again if it means she could keep her friendship with Regina and still be a part of the other woman’s life. 

  
  


“Let’s drink to that.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


You see, when you don’t tell someone that you’re in love with them, don’t act like a jealous lover whenever they’re with somebody else looking happy.

  
  


It’s the next day, Friday, and she’s out patrolling in her cruiser, singing along with _Paramore’s_ The Only Exception -- when she sees Regina’s Mercedes across Michael Tillman’s shop. Emma’s face immediately lights up.

  
  


She parks the cruiser next to the said car and all but runs inside the shop. 

  
  


“Oh,” she croaks out and halts her step.

  
  


Have you ever felt like your world suddenly shatters and that loud thumping in your heart while your stomach keeps flipping and there’s a lump in your throat and you feel like you’re about to cry? And _oh_ , there’s that sour taste in the back of your mouth and that hand squeezing your heart. Ever felt that?

  
  


Because that’s what Emma exactly felt when she sees Regina’s fond smile, not for her, but directly towards a certain Annie Walker who’s also smiling back. _Fuck._

  
  


They look like they’re in a different world but sharing the same one. Regina’s brow quirks when Annie said something that Emma didn’t hear because she’s solely focused on the curl of Regina’s lips and the twinkle -- she swears they twinkled -- in her eyes that she’s only seen when Regina’s talking with Robin Hood in Granny’s before, and _fuck it hurts._

  
  


But you know, Emma’s been doing this for years, been pretending she’s fine with everything when in reality, she’s not, and so she smiles oh-so-bright that her jaws ache and it sure as hell looked fake. 

  
  


“Hey,” she still smiles and when Regina turned around and had seen that stupid smile, they both grimaced. 

  
  


“Emma.” Regina sounds surprised but she gives her a small smile which Emma returned with a smile of her own, a bit forced but that would do because Regina doesn’t seem to care for she just turned back and introduced Annie to her like Emma seeing them together outside is a normal thing at all. “Emma, this is Ms. Annie Walker. Ms. Walker, this is Emma. Our sheriff.”

  
  


She sees Annie bites her lip -- more like she sees Regina staring at Annie’s lips, and she remembers those first months she’s in Storybrooke when Regina would sneak a glance on her lips or her body, and again, not for the first time, she feels her heart throb with longing -- and there’s mirth in her eyes like she’s not trying to laugh. Emma narrows her eyes.

  
  


“We’ve already met, actually. It was yesterday, right?” Emma curtly nods. She wouldn’t be scared away with this woman. After all, she doesn’t seem like a threat. She’s just new here in town and wouldn’t plan to stay here. _Psh. She doesn’t even know about magic here._

  
  


“Yeah.” She clears her throat. “Why are you here? I mean, not to be rude but what are you doing here?” She still thinks it’s rude so she enunciates, “Uh, here in Michael’s why--”

  
  


Regina tries to hide her smirk but it’s Annie who speaks up, “Well, your Mayor here,” and she nudges Regina’s shoulder playfully which earns her a glare from the latter and Emma wonders when did they get to that? “She kind of did a number to my bike.” 

  
  


“Ms. Walker, if you were able to park it on the side of the road and not in the middle, I wouldn’t have to drag it myself. Now, you’re blaming me for a few scratches and not yourself for being reckless.”

  
  


“Again, Madame Mayor, for the hundredth time, I didn’t park it in the middle of the road. My phone fell and I had to pick it up so I left my bike there for a few seconds and when I returned, I saw you dragging it.”

  
  


“Your phone fell, reckless driving indeed.”

  
  


Emma feels left out, a kicked puppy. The two continue to bicker but they lack bite and it looks more like a playful banter and Emma just stares at them, there’s nothing left to do.

  
  


She admits, she missed this side of Regina -- the challenge in her eyes, the snarl in her lips, the insulting words which didn’t affect Emma and seemed like it goes the same to this Annie here. 

  
  


She smiles to herself, that sad little smile, and thinks, at least that part of the mayor’s still there. 

  
  


“Oh, here it is. My baby,” Annie coos and Emma turns to whom she’s talking to. It’s a… a _big bike_. A big black Suzuki bike. Emma didn’t know the model or what she should formally call it, but it’s big. And she’s sure her Bug would recoil when she sees this one.

  
  


“That’s big,” of course she’s stupid enough to say out loud what her mind thinks.

  
  


She hears Regina snorts and Emma glares at her, Regina glares back and she thinks it’s not really that bad. Being Regina’s best friend, just being close to her, having lunch with her on Wednesdays, it’s enough. 

  
  


What Emma didn’t realize is: it’s enough while it is. But what if she wanted more?

  
  


“Hey, Regina. Why don’t we invite the sheriff here to Granny’s?” Annie suggests and Emma gapes at her, blinks, then turns to Regina with raised brows. 

  
  


_She’s got a date with her?_

  
  


Regina parts her lips and purses them again like she’s carefully thinking of the words she’ll say next and _wow, so we’re keeping secrets now, huh?_

  
  


Regina clears her throat, “I owe Ms. Walker a lunch.”

  
  


“She lost a bet!” Annie cheerfully chimes in and Emma just tightly smiles at her. 

  
  


_And folks, they’re making bets now! Yay!_

  
  


“It would be nice if you come with us,” Regina hastily adds and her eyes are wide and entrancing and her lips are curved in a soft smile that Emma couldn’t say no to her. 

  
  


Emma sighs and dumbly nods, “Yeah, sure.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


The first ten minutes of all three of them sitting in a booth in the corner of Granny’s is pure awkwardness. Annie’s beside Regina who sits across Emma who sits alone. Regina keeps herself busy with something in her nails, while Emma’s sure she’s already memorized the picture behind Regina’s head. And Annie, Emma really doesn’t care what she’s doing, until she bumps her elbow with Regina’s.

  
  


Regina jolts and Annie looks sheepish when she mumbles, “Sorry.” Regina gives her a small smile and nods, but she’s blushing. Emma just watched the entire time.

  
  


“Chicken Caesar sandwich, cheeseburger and fries and a chocolate milkshake, and scones,” Ruby eyes the said scones doubtfully but Emma shooed her away.

  
  


Everything’s still awkward as they all take a bite on their food. Emma feels her phone vibrate in her cardigan’s pocket and she’s never been glad that her time with Regina is interrupted. 

  
  


A text from her deputy, Mulan. It says that Lost Boys had pestered Moe French again. She looks up only to see Regina looking at her phone with a raised brow, “The boys had done something again. I guess I need to go. This,” Emma pauses. “Thank you for lunch. And I’d see you around, Annie.” She didn’t bother hearing their response and didn’t even bring the scones she ordered. 

  
  


When she’s outside the diner she releases the breath she’s been holding and is about to get to her cruiser when someone has put their hand on her arm. Her breath catches in her throat, thinking it was Regina but when she turns, of course, it wasn’t. It was Ruby with wide concerned eyes.

  
  


“Hey.”

  
  


“Hey, yourself. You okay? You look pale.” 

  
  


Emma shakes her head and smiles, “Yeah, I’m good. You need something? I kinda have some Lost Boys to capture.” They both let out a breath of laughter.

  
  


“Yeah, I wanted to let you know that Saturday nights in The Rabbit Hole is still open. Maybe you could come tomorrow. And no more excuses, please. Your face said she needs it,” her voice is firm and she pokes the skin underneath her eyes.

  
  


“My face is a she?” 

  
  


Ruby just throws her an unamused look, “Come on, Ems. We never get to hang out anymore. The girls will be there. And we’ll have fun, as long as you have me. Please?”

  
  


Emma sighs. “Okay, but I have to tell Hook first. We’ve got plans on Saturdays.” It’s a lie. They don’t have a Saturday routine and even Ruby knows it but she just narrows her eyes and nods. 

  
  


“Okay. Tomorrow night, nine. Sharp.”

  
  


Emma nods and starts walking away again. She still got those Lost Boys to _capture_. 

  
  


\------

  
  


It’s 8:19 pm when she starts to raid her closet for an appropriate dress to wear later. She’s already told Hook about Ruby’s invite and Hook had kissed her on the cheek and smiled, “It’s not a problem, love. I’ll keep myself busy with that man storytelling about a mother he’d met.” Emma had laughed and said, “You go do that.” 

  
  


“How about that yellow dress I got for you? You looked good in those,” Hook appears in their bedroom’s doorway. 

  
  


She picks out the said dress and looks at it for a second before undressing and putting it on. 

  
  


She looks at the vanity mirror, does a little twirl, and deems that her dress is good enough. The dress is plain yellow and the color suits her pale skin. It’s a v-neck, enough to show a small part of her cleavage, with short sleeves, her arms are exposed and it ends just above her knee. It’s actually a sundress so it’s flowy from the waist down. It isn’t for parties but she looks good and she wouldn’t go there to seduce someone, anyway.

  
  


She gives Hook a small smile and does her make-up, a light one. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


She’s gone to The Rabbit Hole at around 9:15 and Ruby’s there already, drinks in hands ushering her to their table. Ashley’s there, Aurora too. Mulan’s also there, although she looks more like a bodyguard -- back stiff and obviously observing everything around her. They’re not really her kind of people but they’ll do. She just needs a drink, anyway. 

  
  


They all take shots in the tray Ruby had brought and drink it straight, except for Mulan who only took a sip and grimaced. She also grimaces too, the burn of the alcohol going straight to her belly, but today it’s a nice sensation. An invited one, a need.

  
  


Ruby slams the shot glass and when she looks up to Emma, or to something behind Emma, her face lights up. “Annie! Over here!” 

  
  


Emma stiffens but she slowly turns around and sees Annie there walking towards their table. She’s wearing a black fitted dress but what really caught Emma’s attention was what Annie’s left hand holding: another hand, and when Emma looks up, it’s to Regina’s face, looking so beautiful with her dark make-up. 

  
  


Regina stares at her, and for a moment they continue to stare at each other. Regina’s face doesn’t give anything away but Emma had known her for years that she sees that flicker in Regina’s eyes. Emma runs a hand through her hair and clears her throat. “You’re here,” she means to act surprised but it came out like an accusation. 

  
  


“Ruby invited me and then I invited Regina too. I hope that’s not a problem,” Annie casually says and even dares to take Regina’s coat off which seems fine to the latter because Regina smiles and mouths a “Thank you” and Annie beams at her. Emma just wants to pull Regina away from Annie, but of course, she wouldn’t -- because Emma may still be in love with Regina but she’s already lost her chance and she’s a friend, she’s there to support whatever thing these two have -- and just let Annie’s hand on Regina’s lower back. Regina didn’t flinch.

  
  


They oddly look _good_ together.

  
  


She looks away from them, “Not a problem at all.” 

  
  


“Regina, I’m glad you could come,” she hears Ruby say.

  
  


Emma moves to the edge of her seat when Regina sits next to her and she can feel the heat radiating from the woman’s body. Damn Ruby for inviting her. 

  
  


Annie sits beside Regina making the woman move closer to Emma who tries her best not to wipe the sweat forming on her forehead. Their thighs are almost touching and Emma focuses her attention on Ashley’s story about baby Alexandra. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


Was it her third or sixth? _Eh,_ she needs this.

  
  


She’s about to drink another glass again when a hand grips her forearm, “Emma, that’s enough.” Regina’s voice is calm but firm. She’s not looking at her though, they are both staring ahead of them, to the dancefloor where all their friends had gone, including a very flustered Mulan. Emma had refused to join and Regina, she didn’t remember Regina’s reason.

  
  


“It was just one glass, Regina,” Emma rolls her eyes but still puts the glass down. Her words are slurry, though.

  
  


“Emma, that’s your seventh already.” Regina turns to look at her and Emma shivers as she feels the puff of warm breath from Regina on her cheek when she spoke again, “We’re friends, right?”

  
  


Emma nods.

  
  


“Look at me.”

  
  


Emma swallows. There’s something dark in Regina’s voice but it somehow sounded sweet and she wonders if this is how the evil queen manipulates other people with just her voice because _hell_ , she finds herself following.

  
  


She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and turns to Regina. When she opens her eyes, her heart jumps. Regina’s so close that their noses are almost touching but what really caught her breath is Regina’s scrutinizing dark eyes studying her green ones. Regina’s eyes are so deep but inviting that if she continues to look at them, she’ll drown. 

  
  


Regina moves away and purses her lips. They still stare at each other but Regina’s eyes have gone soft. “How have you been?”

  
  


Emma blinks, clearly taken aback with the simple question. Confusion washes her face and she opens her mouth only to close them back again. She feels sober again. Her brows furrow and it dawns on her that she doesn’t know how to answer. So she picks her answer carefully, still trying to be honest (hopefully), “Everything’s okay.” She shrugs and nurses her glass.

  
  


Regina scoffs. “I know that everything’s okay, Emma. I’m the mayor, remember?” Emma makes a face and Regina rolls her eyes at her. She turns serious again, “I am still not used to this friendship thing,” Emma chuckles, “but I just want to check up on you. You’re my only friend, and I want to make sure you’re okay. Now, how are _you_?”

  
  


“I’m not your only friend, Regina. But to answer your question, I’m fine,” Emma smiles timidly and bobs her head. “Really.”

  
  


“Okay.” And they fall into silence again, except for everything around them. People are talking, dancing, flirting, drinking. The DJ’s playing a remix of songs. 

  
  


Ever since Regina had taken a seat next to her, they didn’t talk. Ruby kept everything alive until they decided it’s time to dance and it was a breath of relief for Emma. Talking to Regina feels like private for Emma and she doesn’t know how to _talk_ to her when people surround them. Now, she just badly wants to talk to her.

  
  


“Regina--”

  
  


“Emma--”

  
  


Regina chuckles and the corner of her eyes crinkle. Emma bites her lip. She wants to… to… 

  
  


“Let’s talk outside. It’s too loud in here.” Regina nods and Regina’s probably not thinking because she offers her hand to Emma like it’s a normal thing to do. Emma stares at it and back to Regina. Regina blinks but before she could take her hand back, Emma holds it and intertwines their fingers together. She ignores the warmth of it and focuses on getting out of the bar through the backdoor instead. Emma nods at Mulan who has noticed them going out. 

  
  


They both inhale the cold air outside the Rabbit Hole, hands are still tightly together. There’s a bench on the corner, hidden from other people unless they near it, and the only thing lighting it up is the moon. 

  
  


She tugs on Regina’s hand and it was a great relief to Emma that Regina only raises a brow and follows her, never letting her hand go. 

  
  


They both sit, merely five-inch apart, their interlocked hands between them. They didn’t look at each other, though. She hears Regina take a deep breath. “We’re outside now.”

  
  


Emma turns to her, Regina’s eyes are expectant and Emma smiles at her, grazes her thumb on the back of Regina’s palm and lets go of their hands and clenches her fist instead, she immediately misses the contact. 

  
  


Regina raises her eyebrows and looks at her now-free hand. She sniffs, turns back to Emma but a mask is suddenly worn that Emma can’t see anymore what emotion she’s showing. Maybe nothing.

  
  


“I…” she trails off. She doesn’t know why they’re here, except that she just wants to talk to Regina without being seen by other people. She clears her throat and tilts her head forward, the back of her head resting on the bench. 

  
  


The night’s dark but the moon and stars are bright and her arm moves upward, tracing the stars on the night sky. She finds herself saying, “I’ve always thought that if stars are people, they’d be the saddest ones.” Regina doesn’t say a word but Emma sees in the corner of her eyes that the other woman has stared at the sky too. 

  
  


She exhales and continues, “They’ve always seen everything, you know? Have always known everyone’s secrets. Have always been there to witness the happiest moments as well as the saddest. I think they even know when someone’s in love even if that someone doesn’t realize it yet.” She smiles softly. “And it’s exhausting to know everything, right? To keep on watching the same mistake people make but don’t have the power to stop it. Sorry. I-- I just thought of it.” 

  
  


She sits up straight and looks at Regina. Her moments with Regina have always been private, a need to conceal, to forget, to not talk about. She sometimes wonders why but it’s an unspoken rule between them that when their time is up, they never talk about it again. They can be whoever the hell they want to be but once that’s done, that’s just it. They keep on making new memories but never continuing one.

  
  


“I supposed I should have told the stars of my secret instead of your mother,” Regina looks at her with a smirk. Emma squints her eyes and huffs. 

  
  


“But then we wouldn’t have,” _met_ , “we wouldn’t have had Henry.” 

  
  


Regina nods, eyes soft. 

  
  


“Regina, why are you here?” Her voice is soft and small, like a child filled with curiosity. What she really wanted to know was why Regina had taken Annie’s offer to be here when she’s got the best apple cider in her home.

  
  


Regina stiffens. “Emma, I was invited. And that was a rude question, don’t you think?”

  
  


“Annie must be really convincing because you don’t just go here randomly, right?” There’s that accusing tone again and Regina’s eyes are now narrowed and hard.

“Emma, I don’t see the reason why we should talk about this.”

  
  


Emma lowers her gaze to her lap. “I-- It’s just, you said she was here for some business and you two are suddenly close but you never said anything about it and now you’re her plus one,” Emma huffs, bitterness fills her voice.

  
  


“Miss Swan, don’t be such a child.”

  
  


Emma’s heart leaps. She’s missed being Regina’s _Miss Swan_. She looks at Regina, eyes wide, parted lips, “You called me ‘Miss Swan’.”

  
  


“Does that bother you?” She looks regretful and Emma wishes they could go back to those times where _Miss Swan_ and _Madame Mayor_ are terms of endearment.

  
  


“No, of course not.” She shakes her head vehemently -- which she regrets because now her head ached -- and gives a soft smile, “I missed it. And don’t you think it’s got a nicer ring than... _Miss Walker_?” She mimics Regina’s voice in the last two words.

  
  


“Emma, you can just say that you hate her. You don’t have to be obvious about it.” Regina’s tone is teasing and Emma smiles despite herself. 

  
  


“I don’t hate her. I just don’t like her. And I don’t see why you like her.”

  
  


Regina takes a deep breath.

  
  


“She’s infuriating, yes. She’s cocky and always smug, and she swaggers when she walks. But it’s…” she trails off. “It’s endearing. She doesn’t care what others think, in a good way. And she talks back at me,” a smile threatens to break free. “It’s nice.”

  
  


Emma parts her lips, eyes blurry with tears, heart pounding in her ears, and she clenches her fist and unclenches them again. “Yeah,” she croaks out. She clears her throat and repeats, “Yeah,” but louder.

  
  


“Emma--”

_Not now._

  
  


“Can you summon up my purse? My iPod’s there and,” before she can finish her sentence, Regina already has her purse in her hand. “Thanks.”

  
  


She takes her earphones and iPod out, hands shaking, sets everything up, and plays the last song she listened to, _FM Static_ ’s The Moment of Truth. 

  
  


She looks up at Regina but quickly looks back down again. She hands the other earpiece out to Regina. Regina takes it without a word. 

  
  


They sit there in silence. The song plays softly in their ears, the wind breeze is warm enough that they don’t really shiver in cold. It’s quiet but Emma’s thoughts are loud. She tries to shut them down by saying, “You look good by the way.” 

  
  


She’s wearing a nice -- by nice, it means hot, _like hot hot hot_ \-- blue fitted dress. A date kind of dress.

  
  


Regina purses her lips and bows her head down but Emma knows she’s hiding a smile and it makes Emma’s face light up a little. When she looks up to Emma, “Thank you. You look,” she pauses. “You’re not bad yourself.” 

  
  


Emma huffs and pokes Regina’s arm, “I totally look good.” 

  
  


Regina never says it out loud but Emma knows the other woman hates her dresses -- the girly ones, at least.

  
  


She looks at Regina and Regina looks back at her. Can things be always simple like this? Just staring. 

  
  


She heaves a deep sigh and shifts in her seat. She rests her head on her palm, elbows resting on the bench, and simply stares at Regina. 

  
  


She thinks of magic lessons in the vault where she just stares at Regina and Regina would let her. Sometimes, when they drink in Regina’s study, they’re just content with staring at each other, at least Emma’s content. 

  
  


The song changes and Emma’s eyes slightly widen upon realizing what song it is. But it’s too late already because a female voice sings. 

  
  


_“Am I allowed to look at her like that?”_

  
  


Emma gauges Regina’s reaction, but the woman softly smiles. Maybe it’s because she’s drunk or it’s the want she’s had in years that she reaches a hand out and tucks a lock of Regina’s hair behind her ear. Emma didn’t move her hand though, instead, she softly caresses the air above Regina’s cheek, just a centimeter away until Regina’s eyes flutter close and leans to her touch. And the very moment her thumb touches the other woman’s skin, she feels her magic sparking on her fingers.

  
  


Emma sighs. She’s been wanting to do that for a long time. 

  
  


Emma’s heart pounds hard. Regina looks so serene. _Beautiful_. 

  
  


She sings along with the song, “Could it be wrong when she’s just so nice to look at?” It was more like a whisper, a bit slurry but soft. _Oh so soft._

  
  


Regina opens her eyes and Emma’s suddenly struck with an idea. 

  
  


“Let’s dance.” She stands up, earphones long enough to stay, and she expects Regina to scoff at her and refuse but Regina stands too and is now in front of her as she stares at Emma’s eyes, their song still playing.

  
  


_“And she smells like lemongrass and sleep.”_

  
  


Emma takes Regina’s hand and places them on her shoulders. She pauses, waits for Regina to refuse -- but she never did, Emma sighs in relief -- before she takes a step forward and puts her hands around Regina’s waist. She couldn’t be happier. 

  
  


_“She tastes like apple juice and peach.”_

  
  


Regina puts her forehead on Emma’s shoulder and together they sway, slowly, softly, maximizing this moment -- or just Emma, _maximizing their time_ \-- and she breathes Regina’s scent in. She closes her eyes and has mind only for Regina, _Regina in her arms._

  
  


_“Oh, you would find her in a polaroid picture.”_

  
  


They just sway, under the moon and stars -- another secret to keep, but Emma hopes these stars are happy to keep this moment. Regina plays with Emma’s hair on the back of her neck and Emma feels comforted with this like she could just stay right here and let everything fall around her. 

  
  


Regina pulls away from her. Emma’s eyes shoot open, her movements stop, afraid she’s gone too far but Regina still sways as her brown eyes look into green ones. 

  
  


_“And she… means everything to me.”_

  
  


She reaches for Regina’s hand, pulls away, and twirls the shorter woman around. The earphones’ not long enough that it falls from Regina’s ear. The twirl’s a little mess but Regina’s giggling and when she turns back to Emma, they both laugh and it all sounded so carefree that the familiarity of it makes Emma’s heart swell. This is them during lunch. Just being who they want, not caring about everything.

  
  


Their laughter drowned the line of the song. _“Oh, oh. I’d never tell. No, I’d never say a word.”_

  
  


But Regina has put the earphones back and she has to hear the next line.

  
  


_“And oh, it aches but it feels oddly good to hurt.”_

  
  


“Emma--”

  
  


“Shh. It’s just a song.”

  
  


Regina nods and albeit hesitant, she puts her arms on Emma’s neck and plays with her hair again. 

  
  


_“And she smells like lemongrass and sleep.”_

  
  


_This could be their last_ and _fuck tomorrow_ , Emma boldly puts her forehead on the other woman and she breathes a relief when she hears Regina sighs. 

  
  


_“And she tastes like apple juice and peach.”_

  
  


They continue that way. Eyes close, noses almost bumping and Emma, oh Emma could cry in joy. 

  
  


_“Oh, you would find her in a polaroid picture.”_

  
  


“Regina?” 

  
  


They spring apart but the earphones stay in place. They turn to look at Annie standing on the doorway of the backdoor. She had a grin on her face when she saw Regina. Emma swallows.

  
  


“You should go.” Emma’s voice is a little raspy but she convinces herself it’s because of the cold night and not the sob trying to escape from her.

  
  


Regina turns back at her, eyes filled with emotions Emma wouldn’t want to know, wouldn’t want to _assume_. 

  
  


Regina cups her face with both hands and wipes the single tear that escaped Emma’s left eye.

  
  


“You know that I’ll still choose you, right?”

  
  


Emma nods and clears her throat. 

  
  


_“And she… means everything to me.”_

  
  


“I have sacrificed my happiness for yours, Regina. And I’d gladly do it over and over again if it means I get to see you happy.” Years of dancing around and this is the closest thing they get to talk about what exactly they are to each other. Although Emma knows she’s just the best friend, sometimes it keeps you sane to hope, right?

  
  


Regina closes her eyes and puts her forehead back to Emma’s. “I know,” she whispers. And it is so soft but it cracks in the end. 

  
  


“Go. I better go home too.” 

  
  


“Emma,” is it a plea? Or Emma’s just too drunk to imagine things?

  
  


Emma nods and removes Regina’s hands on her face. She longs to kiss her, _can I? Even just on the top of her head_ , but thought better of it. She grazes her fingers once again on Regina’s cheek. 

  
  


_“And I’ll be okay admiring from afar.”_

  
  


Regina removes the earphones, hands it back to Emma, and walks away, walks to Annie.

  
  


_“‘Cause even when she’s next to me we could not be more far apart.”_

  
  


Regina says something to Annie which the latter nods at. She turns back to Emma and Emma, with heart clenching painfully, nods at her and smiles.

  
  


_“And she tastes like birthday cake and story time and fall.”_

  
  


Emma mouths a thank you and Regina smiles a small one.

  
  


She watches them enter the bar again.

  
  


_“But to her, I taste of nothing at all.”_

  
  


With everything heavy -- a heavy heart, a heavy stomach, a heavy headache, a heavy throat, _what more?_ \-- she picks up her purse and poofs back into her _home._

  
  


_“And she smells like lemongrass and sleep.”_

  
  


Hook’s on the couch lying and Emma walks to him.

  
  


_“She tastes like apple juice and peach.”_

  
  


Hook sees her, smiles brightly -- and Emma’s heart clenches once more, voices in her head are loud again -- walks up to her. “Hey.”

  
  


Emma cups his face and kisses him. All messy and urgent, a goal. A need to feel something else. To erase everything that happened earlier because she knows it will play and play in her mind. But all she sees is brown eyes, red full lips. A smirk oh-so-teasing and the guilt she feels is not for Hook. 

  
  


“I’m sorry.” She kisses Hook once again. “I’m sorry.” She peppers kisses on his cheek. Her eyes are close, can’t afford to look at Hook’s confused face.

  
  


_“Oh, you would find her in a polaroid picture.”_

  
  


“I’m sorry.” She opens her eyes and looks at his face. “I’m sorry.” And then she goes to the bathroom, locks the door close. 

  
  


_“And she... means everything to me.”_

  
  


She drops her purse and iPod on the floor, removes her sundress like it’s burning her, and leaves herself with only a bra and underwear. 

  
  


She goes to the tub, curls up, and forces her body to sleep. 

  
  


She hears Hook insistent knocking and whispers of her name but she tells herself _tomorrow,_ she’ll deal with it -- him, or what, maybe everything -- tomorrow. For now, let her not care.

  
  


She smiles to herself, another memory to keep, or bury. 

  
  


The stars have once again witnessed a moment, was it a happy one or a sad one? Whichever of the two, they’d forever keep it because that’s what they are, a keeper, a confidante.

  
  


Across where Emma is, her iPod plays the last line of the song.

  
  


_“And she… means everything to me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song was "she" by dodie and it's a really great song!!
> 
> maybe you find the last part a bit fast?? but these ladies already have moments together, canon or not, and so i hope that scene doesn't really bother you. but if it did, you can tell me. i love hearing your thoughts, guys. again y'all are amazing!!


End file.
